The Memories in Autumn
by Lousia C. Campbell
Summary: She was waiting for him... and he was finally back to her... was meant to be a one-shot but a few requested for more so I added an epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**I definitely do NOT own La Corda d'Oro.**

**Oh, and uh, I made the place more like a countryside ^_^**

Was there even a tomorrow? After he was gone, I had lost everything... I missed his music, I missed his teasing tone, I missed the way he smiled... I missed him.

I didn't know when or how this happen, I often wake up, drenched with cold sweat and the tugging feeling of fear in my heart. Even dreams doesn't seem comforting at all...

But I know I'll have to keep my head up. I have to keep on living for the sake of those I love and for those who loved me.

It was autumn again. The ground was filled with withered leaves. The trees were painted with yellow, orange, brown, red... Now and then, cool wind blew, making the dry leaves fly everywhere...

Hino Kahoko gazed up at the clear blue sky and gave a sad smile. Nothing had really changed, although four years had passed. She is now in university, trying her best in music and succeeded in getting a small fame for herself. Her long red hair whizzed around her face, following the movement of the wind. Her cheeks were a little red for the weather was turning cold. Two more month, and Christmas would be here. Would he be back by then? The possibility was not high and even seemed impossible but she was not ready to give up hope yet. Her spirit was still urging her to go on.

At home that evening, she fell into a slumber only to be awakened by the sound of someone knocking on her door. She opened it with a thumping heart. But she was disappointed. It was not him. But she greeted the visitor with a smile and welcomed him into her home. The visitor asked her to spend Christmas with him but she declined gently, saying "Thank you for your consideration, but I have other plans." And sent the visitor off politely, his face downcast at the firm refusal.

What was her plan? Yes, what on EARTH was her plan?

She had none; she had only used that as an excuse because she was still waiting.

Dusk had come, its light rays flowing from behind the mountains. A soft, melodious sound of the violin could be heard. The song was entitled "The Promise of Eternity". It was beautiful. The melody was high-strung and expressive, reflecting the heart of the player. People paused by in their tracks to listen, complementing on how well she played.

But nothing matters to her because for her, a complement is only a complement when it comes from his mouth.

The trees were now bare and winter is almost here. Kahoko, with a scarf around her neck walked towards her school when suddenly, a figure in front of her caught her attention.

She can't believe it as she stared at him.

I was disappointed, I was grieved...

He made me wait for him that long. He didn't even give me a call. He had me, all these times, waiting for him anxiously and quietly...

But at the same time, I was comforted, I was satisfied and I was happy...

He did remember his promise after all. He did not just forget all about me. He did come back...

Kahoko gasped softly as the figure in front of her walked swiftly across the road. And as if he could hear her, he turned suddenly, showing a remarkably handsome face. He smiled at her as he saw her staring at him.

Without thinking, she flew into his open arms.

"Yunoki-sempai ! "

And autumn was over, indicating the beginning of a beautiful and white winter...

**Hope that you liked it. I always loved to write about seasons ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 Epilogue

Hi once again^_^

My original plan for my story is actually for it to be a one-shot. But since some of you requested for another chapter, well, I guess I should say, "Here it is".

Thanks to all who read and reviewed my story. I appreciate it.

I do **NOT** own La Corda d'Oro.

* * *

**Epilogue—**

Kahoko sat silently by the window, staring at Yunoki, sitting beside her, and was gazing calmly at the scenery outside over her head. They were at a high-class restaurant right now…

[Flashback,

Tears of joy were streaming down unstoppably her cheeks as she buried her face in his chest. The sound of his regular heartbeat was calming, assuring her that she wasn't in a dream, that it was real; he was really back to her. Yunoki's arms were around her, "So you missed me so much?" he whispered tenderly in her ears. Kaho nodded, still not lifting up her head.

They didn't seem to care that they were in public, and people were stopping in their tracks to stare and watch. [A good thing for them that not many were around]

"Welcome back, Yunoki-sempai." Kaho smiled up at him. Yunoki opened his mouth to reply when…

"Aaaaahhhh!!!! Yunoki-sama!!!"

They swirled around, Kaho felt her spine turning cold and Yunoki tensed.

What in the WORLD are those three noisy girls doing _here_?!?!

They stared at Yunoki with their hearts in their eyes, but then froze as they saw who was in his arms.

"Ano…Yunoki-senpai?" Kaho whispered, wanting to get away as soon as possible. "Hush." He told her.

Then a princely smile appeared on his face, "It's been a long times since we've met. How have you girls been doing? I'm sorry but Hino-san and I have somewhere we need to go, so…" taking Kaho's hand firmly in his, he pulled her away, leaving the trio with their mouths gaping in disbelieve. "My car is just around the corner." He said.

They got in and Yunoki started the car. "A bunch of nuisance" he muttered.

But Kaho's attention was on something else. "Wow, sempai, I didn't know you drive."

"I have to be independent somehow, Kahoko." His eyes focused on the road. But he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, "But I believe that you didn't even have a driving license?" he was teasing her, she knew.

"Of course I have!" she said defiantly, "I got mine two years ago, only,--" she stopped.

"Only?" he pressed.

Kaho pursed her lips and refused to speak.

Yunoki turned round a bend, "I'm getting annoyed now."

"You'll laugh at me…" she muttered.

"I promise, I will not laugh. Now spill." He commanded.

"I-I… I have to do two retakes before I managed passed." She hung her head low as she admitted. The traffic light turns red. And a good timing too, for…

"Pff…" Yunoki leaned on the steering wheel and burst out laughing.

Kaho blushed and exclaimed, "You promised not to laugh!!!"

Yunoki stopped and gazed at her just before the light turned green, "Your fault for believing." He smirked. [I watched the anime with Chinese sub so what I really meant for Yunoki to say is "那是被骗的人的错."]

THIS GUY!!!!

"So, where do you want to go? Kaho." He asked casually, as if nothing happened.

"How should I know?" she pouted.

"Then how about to one of my favorite restaurants?" He smiled again. As if he even needed to ask.

And she felt that something was going to come up…

End of Flashback]

"What are you staring at?" Yunoki's voice brought her back into reality. Only then did she realize that she was staring at Yunoki, she knew she must have looked stupid. She turned scarlet, and turned away.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

Yunoki sighed, "So to begin with, how are the others doing?"

Kaho was genuinely surprised, "Yunoki-senpai, are you really asking about others? That's an improvement."

"Annoying as always." He glared. Kaho held her tongue.

"So how are they?" he demanded.

"Well, I suppose that you already know about Hihara-senpai, so I'll skip him. Fuyuumi-chan and Shimizu-kun are both overseas now, they're doing great, there's something going on between them, I think."

"What? Like romance?"

"More or less." Kaho grinned, feeling at ease right now.

"And there's Tsuchiura-kun. You wouldn't believe this one." She giggled, Yunoki glanced curiously at her. "You remember that time before you left Japan that Hamai Misa-san was here? Appearantly, she took a liking for Tsuchiura-kun and she proposed that he go aboard with them. Tsuchiura-kun couldn't have been more willing to go. But he and Tsukimori-kun…" Kaho was laughing now.

"It's rather easy to imagine." Yunoki smiled too. "So what part of the world are they in right now?"

"France. There's going to be a concert there and believe or not, Tsuchiura-kun is performing. Tsukimori-kun too, of course."

Then Kaho went into the details when Yunoki finally asked, "Then what about you? Why are you still in Japan?"

Kaho turned away, suddenly losing her ability to speak. But he wasn't giving up, "What about you?" he asked again. Surprisingly, he had the patience to wait for her to answer.

"I… I was waiting for someone." She whispered, loud enough for Yunoki to hear.

"Who?" he wanted to know.

Thinking that she had nothing left to lose, she blurted out, "You." He could hate her or anything he wants but she was definitely not going to hide it anymore.

Yunoki smiled, it was a real smile now, "Then, if I ask you to marry me, you will agree?"

Kaho's eyes grew wide. She had not expected this to come so suddenly. And… marrying him means that she had to spend the rest of her life with him… and… his teasing… she hesitated.

"Are you not willing?" Yunoki's smile disappeared and he leaned down towards her till their faces were inches apart. Kaho felt blood rushing up her face. She looked frantically at him. Yunoki pulled away slightly, "What? Kaho. Do you think that I'll kiss you before you say 'yes'?" a dark smile was displayed on his face.

"N-no." she stammered.

"I want the answer now, Kahoko. Yes or No?" he whispered.

"Do I have a choice?" Kaho asked meekly.

Yunoki chuckled, "No."

* * *

That night, the two of them took a stroll in a garden. The garden was so beautiful and quite, as they were the only ones who were there.

And it was right there, in that special garden, where their hands and lips met.

* * *

Azuma's thoughts,

Now this toy is fully mine, so what shall I do with it first? Answer? Very simple, Love her with all my heart…

* * *

Kahoko's thoughts,

I love him. I don't care if he teases me for the rest of my life. I love him… and forever will…

* * *

The old chapter closed, and a new one had just begun…

* * *

**Finished!!!**

**Sorry if this chapter seemed a little too weird… I know I skipped some details… okay, I admit, I skipped lots of details… but, I really can't think of anything else… Like where Yunoki has been, etc etc.**

**But I hope you'll enjoy reading and I think I'm going to write other stories… I think… I owed a big one to Tsukimori… [If you have read my other LC fic, The Rain of a Thousand Years… I can't believe that I made Kaho die… *sobs* ] so maybe, my next story would be one of Tsukimori and Kaho… but Tsukimori's personality…. *sigh***

**And finally, best wishes to all of you~**


End file.
